1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fish capturing device or a lure for catching fish particularly suitable for use in lure fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lure fishing, which comprises fishing with the use of a false bait, known as a lure, made from various materials such as metal and plastics, not a real bait, is now commanding general popularity as a sport. Available lures for lure fishing include diverse and various ones such as a plug, a spoon and a soft bait. Anglers are enjoying to fight with fishes by using several lures each in its proper way in response to the type of fish to be caught.
The structure of the conventional lures is described below. FIG. 14 is a side view illustrating a plug; FIG. 15 is a perspective view illustrating a spoon; and FIG. 16 is a perspective view illustrating a soft bait. In FIG. 14, 20 is a body; 21 is a lip; 22 is a body hook; 23 is a hook; and 24 is an eyelet, and a plug is composed of these components. The spoon and the soft bait shown in FIGS. 15 and 16 are also each composed of a body and a hook like a plug.
Each of the above-mentioned plug, spoon and soft bait is used by connecting a line to the eyelet thereof. The line is paid out from a reel attached to a rod. The lure connected to the line is cast into a fishing point in a river, for example, by rod casting. Then, the lure is made to simulate the fleeing motion of a small fish or a frog while reeling the line onto the reel to evoke the bait-taking action of the fish. When a fish bites at the lure, the hook of the lure catches the mouth of the fish, thus enabling the angler to catch the fish.
When using any of the lures mentioned above, however, the angler casts it into a fishing point in a river, for example, by rod casting. If there are threes and plants near the place, it is difficult to cast the lure into the prescribed fishing point because the hook of the lure may be trapped by a tree or a plant. When pulling up the lure, furthermore, there is another problem in that the hook may be caught by a duckweed, thus making it difficult to take back the lure. This practice is even dangerous sine the hook may catch a nearby person and cause him injury.
It is the usual practice in game fishing to fish for fishes such as black bass and then to release them. The fish thus caught is injured by the hook, and when released with such injury, bacteria may enter through such wound and shorten the life of the fish. Fishes once released then avoid biting a lure for fear of the hook. In a fishing pond, in particular, this may spoil anglers' interest in fishing.
In view of these circumstances as mentioned above, the object of the present invention is to solve the problems described above by providing a novel fish capturing device which permits fishing without damaging the fish mouth.